An electric toothbrush serves as a personal care appliance in the field of oral health, and the brush head vibrates at a high frequency via quick rotation or vibration of an electric movement, decomposes toothpaste into superfine foams and then cleans teeth deeply. Compared with a common toothbrush, the electric toothbrush has the advantages of clearing dental plaque more thoroughly as well as reducing oral diseases including gingivitis, periodontal disease, gingival bleeding and the like more scientifically and effectively, and thus is gradually favored by consumers.
With respect to its structure, the electric toothbrush is mostly provided with a user interface on the surface, and the user interface is mainly used for displaying information indication associated with the operating mode of the toothbrush. For example, the operating mode can be current clean degree, and the associated information indication can be brush head speed (or speed change rule), cleaning time and the like under the clean degree.
User interfaces mainly include visible interfaces and invisible interfaces, wherein in most of the visible interfaces, the handle is provided with a hole, and then information is displayed to a user in a light guide manner of a transparent part installed on the hole; in consideration of the water environment of the toothbrush in use, the visible interfaces mostly have the defect of water leak; and in the invisible user interfaces, a coating is generally arranged on one side of the transparent handle, and the coating is mostly a composite layer, leading to the drawbacks of high cost and complex process.